Our study team investigated the influence of receiving public health-style family history (FH)-based obesity risk information on parents of 4-5 year old children. This was a randomized, experimental trial in which mothers received either control (food safety) information, general childhood obesity information, or childhood obesity information plus personalized FH-based risk information for their child. We assessed child feeding behavior using a virtual reality buffet restaurant. We showed that mothers chose fewer calories for their child after receiving the FH risk message, primarily when it was only the mothers' (and not the biological fathers') weight status that conferred risk to the child. This work demonstrates the direct influence of FH information, as could easily be provided in public health or media contexts, on behavior that is crucial for child health. Current work related to this study explores social and contextual factors that influence processes around genomic information provision and health outcomes. A recently published analysis examined the influence of child gender on parental feeding. Mothers chose more calories for their boys, mainly from less healthy food sources. Furthermore there were several cognitive and contextual factors (including preexisting beliefs about genetic causes of obesity) that predicted choices mothers made for their girls, but almost none that influenced choices for boys. A second analysis was conducted during this past year, which demonstrated that the trajectory of a mothers own weight history (e.g., whether she has been overweight since childhood versus gained weight recently) is influential on her perceived feeding behavior. Weight trajectory, however, does not exert its influence through effects on genomic causal perceptions. A recently published sub-study of this trial focused on mothers guilt reactions to receipt of FH-based obesity risk information for their child. We investigated the complex psychological interplay between FH risk information provision, guilt, and parental feeding behavior. This study demonstrated that receiving FH risk information led to increased guilt related to both the child's dietary and physical activity behavior, and having passed down a genetic predisposition for obesity. The latter effect was stronger for mothers who were the only overweight parent, and thus alone passed down a predisposition for obesity. Choosing healthier options from the buffet for the child was associated with reduction in both types of guilt. This suggests that mothers understand genomic risk holistically, and that guilt stemming from passing down risk can be at least partially assuaged by taking action to reduce downstream health threats. During this year we began to design a follow-up trial to address the psychological aspects of these processes in more detail. In terms of the second research project, related to the identification of eating-related phenotypes, we conducted a survey of healthy volunteer participants. Participants filled out surveys related to eating habits, diet and weight history, food preferences and taste sensitivity, and beliefs about the role of heredity in eating habits and weight. We have undertaken the process of analyzing data from this trial and preparing manuscripts related to the construction of phenotypes, and characterizing health adults' beliefs about genetic factors in eating behavior.